


"With a Little Help from My Friends"

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When you're invited to a dinner party but the main dish is youuuuuuuuuuuu. Youuuu!





	"With a Little Help from My Friends"

**Author's Note:**

> A little stand-alone kink that I threw together, set in France (for some reason, it has nothing to do with the story, I just like a good setting for my porn, and I love the Cathars okay), in the dark ages or at least not in modern age. Four ghouls, they can be any ghoul you like, that's the glory of fictional characters. 
> 
> So this is my gift for you, especially for a gem who is also a serpent but mostly a human being, I think.

It was an invitation none of us could decline. The cardinal was a highly valued member of our community, and as a man of the cloth, we’d be in the safest of hands. He resided in one of the oldest buildings in the village, an old Cathar castle, a place that had seen its fair share of bloodshed, many centuries ago. A storm was brewing as our carriage approached the gate, which opened slowly, as if it hesitated to let the outside world in. The cardinal greeted us with much enthusiasm, perhaps a bit too much, but then again who wouldn’t value the company of others when your principal contact is with masked clergy members who barely uttered a word, unless spoken to. The clergy members, whose masks were stark reminders of Lucifer, God’s enemy number one, an enemy one should never forget about. Or so we were told, but it was a very bizarre choice. Yet, we didn’t dare to question the intentions or ways of the Church. 

An elaborate feast was held in our honor, while the cardinal entertained us with tales from ancient times, making sure our glasses were never empty, and that our attention was all on him, our gracious host. The clergy members - or the ghouls, as we called them amongst ourselves, when in private, away from the ears of the Church - didn’t partake in the festivities, but remained silent and still in the background, like pillars of salt from that fateful tale. Poor wife of Lot, who wouldn’t want to witness the destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah? The room had gone silent, and my eyes went from the ghouls, to the cardinal. He had noticed my lack of attention, and was now giving me a scolding look. I lowered my head, and he resumed talking. A few hours passed, with the cardinal inviting us to join him in another one of the many rooms in this haunting establishment. As I was about to get up from my chair, I felt a hand on my shoulder, pressing me down. I could tell it was firm, but gentle enough for me to insist on standing up, if I wanted to. I looked up, only to see four of the ghouls staring down at me. There was something ominous about it, but there was another sensation far more dominating. The sensation was lust. 

The room was cleared now, except for the five of us. Two of the ghouls sat down beside me, while a third walked over to the opposite side of the narrow table, directly across from me. The fourth sat down at the end of the table, his intent unclear. I could hear thunder rumbling in the distance. Within a few seconds, the ghouls beside me had grabbed each of my wrists, and the third pulled my feet up from underneath the table, placing them in his lap. While their grips were certainly strong, they all waited for me to respond. My pulse was racing, and I admit I felt frightened. Yet their need for consent made me feel at ease; they made it clear that I was in control, despite being in their hands. Knowing that I could end this at any moment made me want to push my own limits, to see what these four stoic shadow figures had in mind for me. I took a deep breath, and gave the signal: «Begin.» 

My shoes were removed, and I tried to kick the ghoul’s hands away as he began to tickle the soles of my bare feet. I was in awe, and in sweet agony, as his fingertips cascaded across my skin. The two ghouls next to me lifted my hands to their mouths, licking the palms of my hands with their surprisingly large tongues, moving them slowly across the thin-skinned area on my wrists. I squirmed and struggled, but that only made them more insisting, moving down to the inside of my elbows. They suckled and kissed their way back and forth between those two areas, using the tip of their tongues to send me into a frenzy. The third ghoul followed suit, using his mouth as well. I looked over at the fourth ghoul, but he remained still, enjoying my torture by tickling. He nodded quickly at the fourth ghoul, who proceeded to place what he could of my foot in his mouth. For a brief second I felt disgust, but that was my own mind trying to sabotage my enjoyment of it all. Because I did enjoy it, being almost devoured by the ghouls was immensely strange and wonderful. The fourth ghoul snapped his fingers, and they all stopped.

Grateful for this pause, I used it to regain my breath and composure, but not for long. The third ghoul let go of my legs, and pushed the table closer to himself, so that my lower body was no longer hidden by it. The two ghouls pulled my legs over each of their thighs, spreading me wide open. They closed their legs together, so that they could hold me in place, never letting go of my hands. Yet again I found myself completely restricted. An involuntarily shudder went through my body as I saw the third ghoul crawling towards me from underneath the table. The two ghouls started to kiss me again, now expanding to my throat and neck, sometimes sucking my earlobes, other times scraping their unnaturally sharp teeth against my skin. I felt sharp stings every now and then, but there was no time to linger on that, as the ghoul between my legs dragged his tongue along my inner thigh. He was such a sight to behold, and he too began to drag his teeth against my skin. I saw his them clearly now, I had never seen anything like it before; they were all sharp, all of them, reminding me of the fabled tales of exotic cannibal tribes who would chisel their teeth to better consume their meals. 

I saw raised red lines forming on my skin, the pain felt muted and barely there, in fact it was a welcomed sensation that countered the pleasure so perfectly. The ghoul used his hands to spread my lips even further apart, and I saw his tongue gliding between his lips, eager to get a taste. «Do it…» I whispered, and the ghoul looked up at me, amused by my impatience. I resisted the urge to tell him no teeth, but I had faith that he knew exactly what do to. Or so I hoped. My two captivating ghouls became more and more explorative, pinching my nipples and breathing heavily in my ears. I moaned loudly as I felt a massive tongue slithering between my legs, seeping up the juices that had been flowing for what seemed as an eternity. My clit was throbbing, aching for the mouth of the ghoul. I had never felt more liberated in my entire life, being trapped between these mysterious men, completely at their mercy. I had chosen this, and the reward had long surpassed my wildest fantasies. His lips kissed my clit, then my inner thighs, looking up at me with those dark eyes. The fourth ghoul got up from his seat, and gave the ghoul on the floor a command that could only mean «Get on with it». Apparently I wasn’t the only impatient one. 

 

The ghoul didn’t hesitate, warm, wet lips covered my clit as his tongue rubbed against it. I felt his fingers everywhere, pressing at both of my holes, massaging and penetrating. He was preparing me. They all were. The rhythmic precision of his mouth treated my clit in a way I had never experienced before, and he could clearly tell that I was close, because he didn’t change a thing. My moans were low, but clearly heard by my two fellow ghouls; I could see that faint sheen of lust under their heavy eyelids. He sucked my clit harder now, I could hear the sounds of it, which drove me even closer to the edge of climax. It came from deep within, the orgasm. Subdued, but no less powerful. I felt my body twitch ever so slightly, and it signaled the ghoul to let go. In fact, they all did. With great ease, the ghoul pulled me down on the floor, but he himself got up and sat down in my place. I was on my knees on the floor, about to get up, when I felt movement behind me. 

It was the fourth ghoul. The three seated ghouls all unbuttoned their trousers, and three widely different - but equally gorgeous- cocks stood erected against their black clothes. The slender ghoul behind me lifted my dress, exposing my buttocks. I could feel him smear something warm and greasy between my cheeks, massaging it in. I felt the tip of his cock press against the tightness, but he kept still. Again, I had to give my consent. I arched my back carefully, pushing back at him. The middle ghoul took a hold of my head and shoved his cock between my lips, his fingers buried in my hair. The two other ghouls grabbed my hands and placed each of them around their cocks, placing their own hand on top of mine. I felt a mild panic, especially as the ghoul whose cock was almost sodomizing me took a hold of my hips. Once I managed to breathe through my nose and relax, arousal became the only thing I felt. At last until the ghoul began to move behind me. It was painful, but not unbearably so. Knowing it would pass, I tried to meet his thrusts the best I could. The four ghouls moved in an eerie unison, and I had to give in and allow them to use me as they saw fit. I did my best to pleasure the ghoul whose cock was in my mouth, and judging by the sounds he made, I succeeded. 

They all increased their pace, still perfectly synchronized. The ghoul who anally assaulted me began smacking my ass repeatedly, but I didn’t feel as the punishment it was originally meant to be, it felt fantastic. My tongue swirled around the sleek head of the cock as the middle ghoul pulled it out and once it was pressed against my lips, he discharged. I felt his cum all over my lips, dripping down my chin. I licked my lips and locked eyes with the ghoul as he got up and left the room in a hurry. The ghoul behind me pulled my head back by the hair and licked my cheek in one slow dragging movement. I was in heaven, surely. The two other ghouls came as well, releasing the grip they had on my now cum soaked hands. I held on to the empty chairs as the fourth and last ghoul fucked me with a feverish intensity. It was just the two of us now, and I heard him panting and cursing in an unknown language. I met his thrusts even better now, having regained control of my hands, shoving myself towards him. He pulled out, and within a second he came all over my buttocks. I sank further down on the floor, and heard the ghoul get up. I had expected him to leave like the others, but he came back with a warm washcloth. Without any protest, I let him clean the cum off my face, hands, and ass, cleaning up the mess that he and his friends had caused. 

The ghoul got me up on my legs, and gave me a check to ensure I looked somewhat presentable. As presentable as possible, given the ordeal I had just willingly gone through. He placed two hands together in front of himself, and gave me a bow. I nodded in return. There was no need for words, we understood each other perfectly. I was alone in the room, and in the quietness I could hear faint sounds of the other guests coming from nearby. My eyes landed on a portrait hanging on the wall, of the cardinal. The thunderstorm had gotten closer, and a few flashes of lightning tore through the night sky outside. I had never been afraid of thunderstorms before, but now I felt as if something wasn’t right. On my way out of the room, I looked back at the portrait.

It blinked.


End file.
